Dull Saturday
by SoraGirl
Summary: DS. Upset that he's wasting a perfectly good Saturday, Danny ventures off with his friends. Spotting a kissing couple, Danny and Sam decide to find out what all the fuss is about R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It is sad, really :(

AN: Okie dokie! This is a really short one shot, based on a **severely** overused story line, that I wrote quite a long time ago, not the best quality ;) I've been waiting to post it until I got a rather severe case of writers block…and I have! ;) So here it is! Hope you enjoy! :D

**Dull Saturday**

It had been a dull Saturday.

Danny Fenton hated when his free time was put to waste. The half boy, half crime fighting ghost, usually had so little free time he liked to use it to its maximum capacity…but today, had been a _dull_ Saturday.

He had awoken at 12 that afternoon and eaten some soggy Cheerios as he watched repeats of some very boring and very old cartoons. Not long after, Tucker had called and requested Danny's presence at the mall. Danny, thinking this might save what was left of his Saturday, agreed to go.

But alas, he had been fooled. The moment he stepped into the mall, Tucker had dragged him to the IBM store and forced him to sit for hours listening to the continuous rantings of the overly enthusiastic sales people. When they finally escaped they met up with Sam, who had gotten into "one of her moods" after being forced to wait for them for three hours.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, the angry Samantha announced she needed to go to the park.

"Sam…please…not the park…it's so…_boring_," Danny begged, still desperately trying to preserve his weekend.

"Look, I didn't wait around for _three hours_ so you could DITCH me. I'm going to the park and you guys are coming with me," she barked at both of them, eyes narrowing. They whimpered in fear. Yes, it looked like they were going to the park.

"Here's the plan," Danny whispered to Tucker as the two walked slowly behind Sam, as if on a funeral procession. "We spilt up and then RUN. She can't catch us both."

"No way," Tucker growled lowly, "You'll ghost out and fly away and Sam will take her anger out on me!" He cringed lightly at the thought of the kind of pain his friend would inflict upon him. "We'll just wait until she gets distracted at the park and then we'll both head for the hills." 

Danny agreed and the three continued walking till they reached the park entrance.

"Uh, I just forgot…I…i left the oven on! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Tucker shouted suddenly and then ran as fast as his feet would possibly carry him.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled in the cruelness, the insanity, the unfairness of it all. Danny turned to chase after him but Sam stopped him.

"Wait Danny," she said, her voice 100 times less threatening then it had been earlier. "I know the park isn't the ideal way for you to spend your Saturday…but there's this thing going on that I've had my heart set on for a while now…but I don't want to go by myself."

Danny cringed, how could he say no after that? Impossible. He would just have to go along.

Sam smiled, seeing submission in his face. "Thanks," she said- and meant it.

As soon as they reached the park, Danny noticed a large sign that read "All-State Poetry Reading" in big, red letters.

"Poetry?!" he groaned loudly. Oh, the end was near.

"Oh shut up, it won't be for long, I just want to see Ere Dalin perform and then we can go and do whatever you want, promise. Heck, dare I say it, you might even enjoy yourself," she smiled.

"That's unlikely," Danny grumbled as they reached their destination. A man in dark sunglasses and a purple beret stood on a makeshift stage, slowly and dramatically reciting a poem written on a small piece of paper. As he finished the crowd erupted in…snapping…and the next presenter stepped on stage.

"That's _him_," Sam whispered anxiously, pulling Danny to sit down beside her.

Danny looked sadly at "Ere Dalin". He looked up to the sky and said a silent prayer. _Dear God, please let this be over soon_.

-

"Oh no way!" Danny laughed as he skipped another stone over the lake. "Dalin was nothing compared to Toll!"

"Give me a break! 'Ode to My X-Box'? You've got to be kidding me!" Sam laughed as well, watching her own rock skip far past Danny's.

"No, no, no! 'Oh, Mighty X-Box, how you keep me so entranced. Oh, Noble X-Box, I can play you even if I can not find my pants,' Now that's _real_ poetry," Danny smiled, lying backwards onto the grass.

"See," Sam said, smiling as well, "I told you you'd like it."

Danny sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, you were right. It was pretty cool…but don't get me wrong, all those 'loooove' poems…" he shuddered. "How could _anyone_ stand that junk?"

"Simple, Danny. People feel the need to be accepted by the opposite sex by some insane desire to reproduce. They make up the illusion of 'love' to make themselves feel better about their animal instinct. It's sad, really," Sam ranted. She threw another rock angrily into the water. It sank as soon as it hit the water.

Danny smiled lightly.

"Like those two," she continued, motioning to a couple kissing under a near by tree, "What could _possible_ be so great about swapping mouth germs with another individual?"

Danny shrugged, "Don't ask me; I guess you just never know until you try it."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you've never kissed a girl before?"

"So what?!" Danny said, embarrassed, "Have _you_ ever kissed a guy?"

Sam blushed red. "Well, no I mean…you know…I just figured you and _Paulina_had…well, you know."

Danny laughed, "Uh, no, definitely not."

Both teens fell silent for a moment as their nervous laugher subsided.

"Uh, Sam?" he asked nervously, fairly certain he would be beaten alive for what he was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"Since neither of us have ever…you know…maybe we should…I don't know…try it, just as friends!…Just so we'd… you know… know what all the fuss is about…but not if you don't want to! I mean, I know I'm being totally stupid here but…" he said his voice cracking. His cheeks turned bright pink.

Sam blushed as well. "Yeah…I guess that would work…it would just kind of be like an experiment, to like, find out if we liked it. Just as friends, of course!"

Danny nodded in agreement. "Of course!"

"So, do we just…?" Sam asked, blushing fiercely.

"Uh," Danny said. Uncertain, he looked back over to the kissing couple for some advice. "I guess I do this."  He scooted a little closer to Sam and picked up a shaking hand to run it through her hair.

She wrapped her arms awkwardly around his neck, their faces inches apart.

"I feel stupid," she admitted ineloquently.

Danny laughed, his heart beating like mad.

"Me too."

"I guess we should just get this over with, huh?" she asked. She had noticed how badly she wanted to feel his lips on hers, and she didn't like it at all.

"Mmhmm," he nodded and closed in for the kill.

He leaned in and closed the tiny gap in one fluid motion. He pressed his lips against hers and felt the world melt away.

Sanity and all regard for the future seemed to melt away as well as he continued to kiss her.

_Well, if she kills me when this is over, _he thought, _at least I'll die a happy man_.

What felt like years later, the two separated, both blushing immensely.

"Uh…it wasn't…_that_ nice," Sam lied clumsily.

"Yeah…horrible, I'd say," he nodded in agreement. "Maybe…we should…you know, try again?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, after all second times the charm, right?"

Danny nodded again (there seemed to be a lot of nodding going on) and leaned in.

"Danny," Sam said hesitantly, causing Danny to halt. "If we do this again…does it mean…that we're not _just_ friends?"

Danny stuttered. He wasn't sure. "I don't know…What do you want it to mean?"

She blushed. "I don't know."

"So..." he said, and began to back away.

Sam smiled slyly. "So what?"

Danny smiled as well, moving closer once again. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, this time needing to take no advice from the other couple.

Sam sighed happily, cuddling up against Danny who blushed and put his arm awkwardly around her shoulder.

"…So just best friends?" Danny asked, fearing her response.

"Mmm…" Sam said, considering, "I was thinking more along the lines of…girlfriend."

Danny smiled. "That sounds good to me."

Sam smiled too and hoisted herself up to give him another kiss. Danny grinned widely.

Suddenly, it wasn't such a dull Saturday after all.

Fin.

AN: Yay! Now for English homework! Hope you liked it, later gaters!

Best wishes, warmest regards, and lots of love,

Soragirl

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make ones day!"


End file.
